Teenage Trouble
by lover-of-potions
Summary: It's the summer after the 4th year and the dark lord rises. The Slytherin students are getting anxious, being under strict surveillance of their parents. Filled with their teenage pride, will they know what kind of trouble they are really getting in?
1. Now what

I do not own any of these characters. All persons were created and written by J.K Rowling.

WARNING- may contain mature themes such as the subject of sex... not sure yet.. haven't finished writing.

PLEASE REVIEW! Greatly Appreciated!

* * *

An owl swooped into the window of Draco's room, and landed gracefully on the bed next to him. He was just lying there bored, looking at the ceiling. The letter said,

_"My dearest Draky Waky, hee hee, I'm so bored. What are you up to? Have your parents found out yet? I'm grounded in my room until my father comes home. Do you think they know everything? Write back when you can. Love Pansy Wansy."_

Draco scribbled back, underneath,

_"My father isn't home yet either. I don't know what they know but I'm not going to say anything and let them do the talking. We'll see how much they know, and don't admit to anything more. It's stupid, they just don't want us getting them in trouble. It's all about them. I'm bored too. – Draco."_

Draco always liked Pansy. She met the Malfoy standards. But it wasn't until a year ago that they started to get serious. When I say serious, I mean they've gotten past the stage of calling themselves boyfriend and girlfriend because they held hands in the halls. It wasn't a big surprise they connected. Both their parents were death eaters, and they were sorted into the same school house, with the same values. Even their parents went to school together.

Luckily Pansy didn't live to far away. It was about a 30-minute walk or a 15-minute fly. Draco's house was surrounded by yards; which were landscaped differently every year. Past the yards were thin forests separating the houses. The properties contained many spells, protecting the manors from intruders and hiding it away from muggle's eyes. If you walked straight, from out their back door, you would eventually hit the Parkinson Manor. If you walked out and turned left, there was the Snape Manor, and on the right, the Lestrange Manor. Draco always thought it annoying having his aunt and godfather as neighbours. It was harder to sneak out, which is the very reason Pansy and Draco (and most likely a bunch of other Slytherins) now sat in their homes bored.

With rumours of the dark lord rising, Draco was under strict surveillance. His mother felt the need to escort him everywhere. He was 15, no longer a child. He felt he didn't need his mother to tell him what to do. None of the guardians felt that the children should know what's going on. Draco asked his father about the rumours Potter was spreading after the Triwizard Tournament, but his father's reply was that it was none of his concern. It wasn't only Draco who was in this situation, but all the Slytherin students, especially the ones with deatheaters as parents. They didn't want their kids getting in trouble and giving off a bad impression I guess.

His mother hasn't told his father what he's done yet. He wasn't entirely sure if his mother even knew the whole story. Hopefully not. Due to the possible rise of the dark lord, all the children were getting anxious being under the new rules that were laid down. It's not a bright idea to cause raucous at a time like this. The parents were having another meeting, over at the Goyle's Manor last night, talking about and doing who knows what. The meeting started around 10pm, and usually didn't end till about 2am.

The plan was, everyone (as in any Slytherins, who's parents would be at the meeting) were to meet at Pansy's, to have a little party of their own. Supposedly, someone was going to bring a bottle of fire whiskey. Draco was mainly looking forward to having time alone with Pansy. He was hoping to get farther in their relationship like second or third base. Making out was beginning to get boring.

The owl flew back to Draco. On the back of the parchment Pansy wrote, in very neat writing,

_"I'm so scared, I don't even know why, they never really punish me. By the sounds of it, my father is home, meaning yours can't be far off. Don't reply to this note. Love Pansy."_


	2. The Day Before

All the characters belong to J.K Rowling.

SET THE DAY BEFORE...

* * *

"Hey Pans, still good for your house tonight? Looking forward to an awesome night. At about 10.15 pm, I am going to grab my broom and fly on over. I'll meet you, in your room with the rest of the group. Is Milicent coming over early? See you soon.  
-Draco"

The owl flew off out Draco's window and went over to Pansy's house with his note. Someone sent the message that the parents are off to one of their meetings again tonight, and Pansy said everyone could come over and hang out at her house. As long as no one breaks anything and stays in her room then it should be alright.

Getting to Pansy's was easy enough. Grab a broom out of the shed and fly off. When Draco arrived, Milicent, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe, and Montague were already there. The only one who hadn't arrived yet was Goyle, but he would have a harder time getting out with the meeting going on at his house. Daphne brought the bottle of fire whiskey that was sitting in the middle of the circle of teens, all sitting on the floor.

"Hey Draco, glad to see you made it alright." Montague said.

"Yah, not a problem." Draco replied, sitting down in the circle between Milicent and Pansy.

"So who's going to try the whiskey first?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, I think you should, you brought it." Crabbe said.

Daphne replied, " You're a guy, you try it first. Be a man."

At this moment Goyle appeared in the doorway of Pansy's room. He must have arrived through the fireplace, in the room down the hall.

"Hey guys anyone start drinking yet?"

"No, Crabbe was to chicken to try it." Daphne said with a snicker.

" I am not! Watch." Crabbe grabbed the bottle, opened it and took a swig. At that moment he began to cough from the sharp burning going down his throat. Everyone began to laugh. "Hey if you think its so funny you take a swig." He passed the bottle to Draco.

Draco took a swig and passed it to Pansy who continued to pass it around the circle. Once the bottle began to make it round a second time, everyone began to loosen up.

"So what do you think they do at these meetings?" Montague asked the group.

"Who knows? Probably boring adult talk about politics and what not." Draco replied. "Did you see anything on your way out Goyle?"

"Uuhh… no… just a bunch of whispering about the ministry of magic."

Once the bottle was empty, all the teens were beginning to feel more confident. Their voices were beginning to get louder. It was Daphne who thought of the idea of dare or dare. It was like truth or dare, but without the truth. It began with Daphne daring Montague to kiss Milicent, because she knew that Milicent always had a crush on him. Then Montague dared Crabbe to put on one of Pansy's bra over his shirt and keep it on for the next two dares. Eventually Milicent dared Pansy to spend 7 minutes of heaven in her closet with Draco. 7 minutes of heaven, was when someone had to go into the closet with the other person and fool around any way the guy wants. This was Draco's chance.

So they got up and made their way into Pansy's walk in closet. Draco began to kiss pansy and slowly placed one of his hands on her chest. After about three minutes he slowly slid his hand under her shirt. He was actually quite impressed that there was no argument. He knew next time they were together (not in a closet) she was ready to go further.

After their seven minutes, they stepped out of the closet, fixing their hair and Pansy was making sure her shirt was in line.

It was at this point that Draco dared Crabbe to balance on Pansy's bed's foot board on one foot, singing Marry Had A Little Dragon. Right when he began the first chorus "Marry had a little dragon, little dragon, little dragon!" Pansy's mother opened the door and Crabbe fell off the bed. In this moment of horror, everyone dashed for it out the room, or through the window. The only sound left behind was the insane laughter of Bellatrix who must of accompanied the Parkinson's home.

Draco grabbed his broom and climbed out the window. Standing on the roof to the first floor, he jumped on the broom and flew back over the forest to his house. Perhaps by the time he got home, his parents wouldn't even know he was gone. Perhaps they weren't even home yet. Maybe Pansy's parents were home early. Maybe his parents went to Snape's house first. He kept flying while thinking of all the possibilities. During the mad rush, perhaps neither of the adults noticed him climbing out the window. I mean they would probably notice the kids rushing out the room to the fireplace first. He just had to make it home first.


	3. Detention

Building up climax.. going to get better... Things are taking an unexpected turn..

I do not own any of these characters! All created by J.K Rowling..

* * *

When he arrived home the night before, his mother was already there. His aunt must of apparated to his house, because she was there before he could make it back and told her sister what she saw. It was no surprise that she looked happy to rat him out, even though he was her nephew. It was just another way to bug her sister about her parenting skills.

He was then told to stay in his room for the rest of the night and he would be dealt with tomorrow when his father found out. She didn't want to bug him that night. The only reason Lucius didn't find out yet was because he went to Snape's after the meeting for a chat, before he came home.

He didn't know what kind of trouble he would be in. He hadn't been in trouble lately; he usually got away with what he wanted. When he was younger, his father would spank him for some childish mistake like sneaking into his private office without permission. He never discovered what he kept in there.

It must have been close to 5. His father would be home any minute; Draco assumed his mother told his father what happened in the morning when he got up for wasn't for another hour after his father finally arrived home, that Draco was called down to his father's office by one of the house elves. He knew that his father would make him wait in order to build the tension.

The office was a very intimidating room. It was dimly light, and very long with a large wooden desk at the end. There were bookshelves that contained a couple of secret passages that Draco knew about and a giant fireplace that kept the room warm. It was also used for his father's more important clients. There were probably many dark objects hidden behind the walls. His father always used this room for his punishments. Lucius also spent most of his time at home in this room working and getting away from his wife.

Draco knocked on the large finely carved oak doors, waiting for permission to enter. Draco hoped his father might have left or realised he was too busy to deal with him but Lucius voice rang Enter, and the boy opened the doors.

Lucius was sitting at the end of the long rectangular room reading a stack of papers and didn't look up when Draco entered. Draco walked in and closed the door behind him and decided not to move from the other side of the room. Perhaps he would only get a warning or a small lecture and would get to leave.

His father looked up from his desk and gestured towards a spot in front of his desk. Draco realised he was in a bit more trouble then he thought, because he didn't even offer him a seat. He began to walk to the spot in front of the desk; he forgot how big the room really was. He walked up to the desk and stopped, not wanting to get to close. His father continued to riffle through papers, while the boy stood there in suspense looking at his feet. About five minutes later his father cleared his voice, and the boy jumped not realising he was being stared at. Draco's cheeks began to turn pink.

"From what I gathered from your mother, you snuck out of the house after we left, and went to Pansy's. Is that correct?"

"Yes father."

"Is that all?"

"Yes father."

"Than perhaps you can tell me, why someone was singing Mary had a little dragon on a bed, why you were found with your hair completely disheveled along with Ms. Parkinson's and why Ms. Bullstrode was ill and smelt of fire whiskey when she arrived home. Should I add lying to the list of rules you've broken?"

Crap...obviously he knew more then Draco expected. Draco didn't even know what to say or if it was the right time to speak. He decided it best to look back at the ground as his cheeks began to burn red.

Lucius grabbed his cane and placed it under the boy's chin to make him look up at his dark blue eyes.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you could have gotten into? Someone could have died from alcohol poisoning; the dark lord could have caught you. Do you not understand how dangerous it is to be caught acting out. He would not be so merciful on a bunch of irresponsible Slytherins as I am with you. You would not only be affecting your own life."

Draco had no choice but to look at the seriousness of his father's face. It was in this instant that Draco realised that the rumours were true. Potter wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know."

"Listen Draco, I was once a teenager, much like yourself and I know you want to explore but this is not the time. With power comes responsibility, the world is changing and our lives are not as safe. I have made many mistakes in my past, and I wouldn't want to see you do the same. Now that I have double the work, and your mother is busy with securing the house..."

So that's why she's been running around the house like a lunatic, Draco thought.

"I will be sending you to your godfather's who has been so kind to volunteer his time watching over you, until you are responsible to look after yourself."

Draco thought his social life couldn't get any worse from here.

"You will return back home every night for dinner and bed. These will be the new rules for the next two weeks if you behave yourself. You are expected over there tomorrow morning at 9am, from what I've heard he has cauldrons for you to clean."

"But I don't get up till noon!"

"That will have to change."

"This sucks!"

Draco couldn't help but say something. His father was blowing it way out of proportion.

Lucius pulled his cane away quickly and Draco flinched.

"I recommend you leave quietly, and not disturbed me the rest of the night, or else you'll have more to complain about. Now go."

"Yes father."

As Draco turned around and began to walk back out the room his father said one last thing.

"Severus may not be as kind to you as I am, he has dealt with many more teens then I have. Remember that."

Draco went directly back to his room, and found a note on his bed next to a dark brown owl with pointy like eyebrows.

_"Drackey Wackey! I've missed you so much. Life has been so boring here. I am grounded for two weeks and forced to write lines. You would think I was still in school. How are you? I hope you weren't punished that much."_

Draco wrote back,

_"My father is making me go to Snape's to clean cauldrons and be his slave for the next two weeks. It's stupid."_

Pansy replied,

_"Wow and I thought mine was bad! Well I will send you an owl every night to see how you're doing. I am not allowed to have any more friends over without my parent's permission. Perhaps after these two weeks we can see each other again."_

Draco later went outside and stared at the clouds by the pool until it got dark. He imagined all the things him, and Pans could be doing together if they weren't grounded. Perhaps they would continue from where they left off the last time.


	4. Snape's Retribution

Sorry for the chapters being put up so quickly and so close to together. I have a lot of free time on my hands right now and I'm on a role..

I do not own any of these characters. Story inspired by J.K Rowling.

This chapter turned out pretty sweet! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

At 8am Draco was up and out of bed. More like he rolled out of bed and ended up on the ground, contemplating if he should now get off the floor or stay where he was. The floor really wasn't so bad, but Snape's retribution was, so he forced himself up and put on a set of clothes he found lying on his floor. They never said he had to be fashionable.

After having dinner he grabbed his broom and glided over to the Snape manor. He wasn't really in the mood for fast pace flying at this unholy hour. Plus he was still tired; he probably would of smacked into a tree. Which would have been funny for anyone watching, but not so much for him.

"Well at least you can arrive on time." Was the first thing Snape said when he arrived, "It's a talent even your father doesn't have. Follow me to my office."

Snape's office looked a lot like the one he had at school, only bigger, which meant more shelves for jars filled with disgusting substances. Even with the lack of windows and the questionable looking creatures lining the walls, it smelt rather nice.

"To the right of the room, by the sink, is the cauldrons and vials I would like you to clean by hand. You may stop when the job is done. I will be inspecting them to make sure they meet my standards. If they are not cleaned properly, you will be required to clean them again. Understand?"

"Yes sir…"

Draco went off to clean while Snape busied himself in the back room, brewing some sort of concoction Draco assumed. He would leave the room once and awhile to attend to something else, while he let the cauldron stir. Draco was curious to see what he could be brewing- perhaps it was something cool like veritasurem that he read about in one of his father's books. Draco smiled at the thought of him possessing veritasurem.

The next time Snape left the room, Draco wandered over to the potion while continuing to scrub a vial. He looked over the top cauldron to see a mix of blues and greens swirling around. Draco never created a potion that had two individual colours before. He stood on his toes to get a better look, it sort of smelt like peppermint. Perhaps if he just put…his…face…closer…

"Ahem."

Draco jumped knocking his hand off the cauldron, burning his knuckles and breaking the vial in his other hand, sending bits of glass flying on the floor and into the potion. The potion began to turn duller, and the colours began to mix, creating a thick and puke green substance. His one hand was bleeding and the other was burning. Now that potion looked more similar to what Draco's did while in class.

"Care to explain what…you…were...doing?" Snape's voice was getting sharper and louder after each word. His cold dark brown eyes stared into Draco's light blue eyes, making him feel like a little child.

"I…I… don't know." Draco was so caught off guard and panicky he didn't even know what to say. Snape looked down at the boy's hands to see the blood dripping from the tips of his fingers. He assumed the other hand was burnt when he banged it off the cauldron.

"Come to my desk."

Snape walked to his desk and sat behind it. He pulled up a chair next to his, for Draco to sit down. Draco stood staring at the chair in complete horror, not sure what to make of it.

"Draco, can you please take a seat."

Snapping back into reality, he took a seat and looked down at his lap. Snape grabbed one of his wrists and the boy jumped and tried to pull his arm away. Snape looked up with a slightly comic expression on his face, as if to say _you really think you could get out of my grip that easily_. He gently opened the boy's palm, not at all disturbed by the blood and investigated it. He could see bits of shiny glass reflecting in the candlelight, so he grabbed a pair of tweezers from his desk, and carefully removed the shards of glass. Draco winced, in fear of the pain, but Snape was very cautious to not hurt the boy.

After the glass was removed, he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and slightly wetted it with the cup of water he had poured himself earlier then dabbed some of the blood away. He then grabbed a small vial from his desk and uncorked it with one hand. He dripped the potion onto Draco's hand, instantly healing his palm. Little clouds of smoke formed while it closed the wounds. It felt like pins and needles for Draco.

"Now that's one hand, let me see the other." said Snape. Draco complied this time, not knowing Snape's intentions even though deep down, he knew he would never hurt him. Snape was actually a really good godfather, Draco knew that Snape would listen to whatever he had to say and that he could trust Snape to protect him. He's just not so good at showing it sometimes.

Snape looked at Draco's knuckles while they started to peal. He reached into one of his drawers and removed a container full of green muck. He took a scoop of it and covered Draco's knuckles.

"Sit here for twenty minutes and let it soak in, I'll be back in a few." Draco could feel the muck already cooling down the burning sensation. "Think about what you did, I'll be back in 10 minutes to discuss this little mishaps."

Draco sat and thought about how his curiousity took over his rationality. When Snape returned, Draco felt slightly more guiltier then before.

"Now are you ready to explain yourself?"

"Yes, you see, when you left, I saw your potion, and it looked really cool and I was just trying to get a better look, when you came in and scared me and I hurt myself." Draco thought perhaps he could reverse it somehow to make himself look slightly better in Snape's eyes.

"Perhaps Draco, if you were doing as you were told, you wouldn't of jumped at my presence."

Draco began to blush, why couldn't he be calm, cool and collected? He knew Snape was right.

"Sorry sir."

"Are you really sorry Draco?"

Draco thought about it, I mean it wasn't that big of a deal and he was the one who scared him. It's not like that much damage was done. He could always re brew another potion, I mean technically Draco was the one in the worst situation. He didn't burn or cut Snape's hands.

"Draco could you tell me what kind of potion was in that cauldron?"

Draco thought about it and couldn't think of seeing anything like it before, "No sir."

"I didn't think so, if you paid more attention while doing your potions homework you would of known it was a healing potion. It took me two weeks to get it to that stage, at that perfection and 50 galleons worth of rare ingredients."

Draco now began to see the seriousness of his actions. He began to actually feel sorry for what he had done. He may have cut and burnt his hands, but Snape not only put precious time into his work, he probably suffered three times the amount of cuts and burns trying to get his potion perfect. Draco lowered his eyes back to his lap, but Snape's fingers were under his chin lifted his head back to his eye level. He wasn't going to let the boy get off that easy. The dark lord wanted the potion to be done in a week. He wasn't going to tell Draco that though.

"What you did was foolish, and could of possibly resulted in much worse then it did. After you are done cleaning all the vials and cauldrons you were meant to do, you will be organizing my entire stock room in the back. The job should take you about three weeks, I just got a bunch of new orders and I've been meaning to alphabetize and label it for a while now."

"But sir, I was only meant to be here for two weeks."

"Perhaps you should of thought about that before you destroyed my potion. It will take me another three weeks to finish this potion that I have to restart, which will give you ample time to finish organizing my stock room and write a two page paper on the uses of healing potions, the main ingredients for all healing potions, and who created the first one."

"When will I have time to do all that?"

"From the moment you arrive here to the time between you eat dinner and go to bed at home. Now wash that lotion off your hand and start cleaning."


	5. Forest Romance

It was the second week, after the potion incident and Draco was half way through organising Snape's stock room. He had to re label everything since the majority of vials that were labelled, were peeling off. He told Pans what happened, and how he was grounded for another week. He enjoyed her sympathy.

The paper he was assigned to write, wasn't that hard. He finished it in one night, and edited it the next. By the third night he handed it back in. The days were going by slowly, but Draco figured at least he was being productive. Everything was going fine until Thursday.

Wednesday night, there was another meeting. None of the Slytherins tried to sneak out again, they figured they should let everything settle down for another week. Perhaps the following week Draco would have some friends over, he figured he might as well since he was already grounded.

The next morning he woke up and looked at his clock. It was 10am- he had slept in. Flailing out of bed, he ran downstairs to grab some food then fly over to Snape's. Perhaps Snape would understand.

His mother was sitting in the kitchen reading the daily prophet. Draco yelled through a mouthful of toast, "Whydidn'tyouwakemeup? I'mlate!"

Narcissa had to register what the boy said before she could reply,"Didn't I tell you dear, Snape does not need you today."

"What do you mean he doesn't need me? I'm not done my job."

"He feels you needed a day off, you've been working really hard"

Draco knew that wasn't the real answer, Snape could always find something for him to do, "Mother what are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing dear."

"You're lying."

"Why would you say something like that? I'm your mother."

Oh she was good.

"Because I know you aren't telling the whoollee truth."

But Draco was good too.

"Alright, Snape is in no condition to entertain anyone at the moment. You will start again Monday. Why don't you go visit Pansy, from what I've heard, she really misses you."

Draco knew he wouldn't get any more out of his mother, so he decided to go to his room and send a letter to Pansy to see if she wanted to hang out today and to write back when she wakes up. She wrote back a couple of hours later that her parents said it was fine if he came over after dinner for a few hours because technically she was still grounded for another two days.

Draco raced over after dinner on his broom weaving between trees. Pansy waited for him at the end of the trail, on the edge of the forest. When he saw her long black hair shinning in the sun, and her robes blowing in the wind, he swung to the left and came to a halt, nearly flying passed her.

Pansy forgot how good of a flier Draco was. It gave her butterflies thinking of the way he was so precise and concentrated while flying. Especially since he was flying to see her. You could tell he has been practising for the Slytherin team this year.

Draco ran over to Pansy, and dropped his broom on the ground. He hadn't realised how much he missed her until he saw her, so he wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her lower back and the other behind her neck and kissed her.

Pansy was slightly caught off guard. She thought her knees would give out, while kissing him back. Draco must of realised her moment of weakness because he wrapped his lower arm tighter around her waist. He had grown over the school year, he was much taller and his shoulders were slightly broader. She felt so small in his arms, but even more protected.

Once they took a break, Pansy cheeks were completely flushed and they were both slightly panting for air. Pansy looked over at her house, to find her mother looking out the window. Her mother talked to her about sex last week, after she was caught having a party and the importance of being protected. She still supported her decision of Draco but it was still awkward so Pansy grabbed Draco's hand and led him to an opening in the woods, she found the other day. She had nothing better to do while being grounded. Draco looked slightly confused, but didn't ask any questions.

When they arrived, there was a blanket lying under a tree, next to a small stream. Draco knew Pansy planned this. There was even a picnic basket with a few snacks and drinks in case they got hungry.

Draco scooped Pansy up in his arms, as if he was carrying her to their honeymoon suite, and laid her on the blanket. She began to giggle at the gesture. He then cupped her cheek with his one hand, and kissed her lightly on her lips. Pansy wondered where he learned to be so romantic, but she wasn't too concerned. Perhaps it just ran in the Malfoy blood.

He began to kiss her harder on the lips, and down her neck while undoing the buttons to her cloak. Underneath she was wearing a pleated black skirt that reached her knees and a green tank top. It was a simple, flattering outfit. Draco realised that over the school year Pansy was beginning to develop. She had curves around her waist, which he was now grasping with his hand, and lovely breasts that you could see peeking underneath her shirt. Her shape was delicate and beautiful against his muscular structure.

Pansy's hand slowly slid under Draco's shirt. She could feel a hint of muscles on his stomach; she continued to slide her hand around to Draco's back and down his side. She felt him brace himself against the soft touch. She smiled.

He moved his hand up her side and over her shirt. He rested his hand slightly on her breast. She lightly gasped, slightly from fright but mainly from intrigue and pleasure. He continued to kiss her as he explored her chest. They were much more fuller then he expected.

Draco removed his hand from behind Pansy's back and slowly traced his fingers up her pale and soft cheekbones. His fingers traced her pudgy nose and along her thin pink lips. He tried to memorise every detail on her face. Her eyes reminded him of dark chocolate and her hair was soft shimmery black satin.

Her nose sort of turned up, giving her an innocent childish look, which worked so well for her when trying to get out of trouble. Her lips were thin and light pink, slightly revealing white straight teeth.

"You know if you want me to stop, you can just tell me."

"I know."

Draco didn't want Pansy to think he was pressuring her. He continued to trace the features of her face. Pansy closed her eyes and looked away while covering part of her face with her hands. She felt embarrassed by her reaction and her cheeks began to blush.

Draco smiled at the innocent gesture and kissed her forehead while continuing to explore. He continued to trace her collarbone and along her shirt line. He noticed the slight cleavage appearing.

His fingers continued to glide over her shoulder and down one arm then the other. Pansy's eyes were still closed. He wasn't sure if she was asleep but he knew as soon as he found her ribs she wouldn't be. His fingers glided along the inner parts of her arms then began to tickle her ribs.

Her eyes flew open and she started to scream. Between half laughing half squealing she was trying to tell Draco to stop but Draco ignored her pretending he didn't understand what she was saying.

She tried crawling backwards until he sat on top of her stomach with his legs on either side. Once her eyes began to water, he finally stopped. They were both out of breath and Draco's arms were hurting.

Draco looked at his watch and realised he was five minutes late so he rolled off of Pansy and started fixing her clothes and hair. After he knew she was taken care of, he began to straighten up himself. Pansy must of also realised the time because she stood up right away and started folding the blanket before Draco could even get off. He held her one last time before he had to leave, and gave her a long and tender kiss.

Later that night, while lying in bed, Pansy began to wonder how Draco knew how to be so romantic. She got butterflies thinking about how he took the lead and how in control he was, yet so gentle. Draco was thinking about how he pulled off what he did. He was impressed with the way Pansy reacted to his touch and was thankful he read up on the topic before. That book his friends gave him as a joke last Christmas really did come in handy.

While he began to slowly fall asleep, he was thinking about hanging with Pans on the weekend. He then remembered how he was still grounded and wondered what really did happen to his godfather.


	6. Foolish Boy

I do not own any of these characters. Inspired by J.K Rowling.

* * *

The weekend went by and Draco got to see Pansy a few hours on Saturday. He practiced the art of undoing and doing up her bra, with a bit of fooling around in between. It was hard to fool around with her mother popping in every so often with snacks though. Lots and lots of snacks…

Monday arrived and Draco began his usual routine with Snape again. Draco paid close attention to all his movements, and actions for any signs of change. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, but perhaps a sniffle or a cough would indicate a cold.

"Draco, may I remind you that you are organising shelves, NOT STARING AT ME."

"Sorry…"

It was the third time today Snape had to remind the boy to focus. He didn't know what had gotten into him.

"I am leaving for a few minutes, continue working on those shelves, you are only at the letter M and that is weevil larvae not maggots. Try again."

When Snape left, Draco waited two minutes before riffling through his desk. Perhaps there was some sort of note or letter that could indicate his whereabouts on Thursday. The first few drawers had nothing but a few vials and dust. One had a stack of potions notes…

"I leave for three minutes Draco Malfoy and you are already investigated my office."

Draco's eyes enlarged with fear. He said he would be gone for a few minutes, not three minutes, what could he have done in three minutes. It takes three minutes to get to the front door. Then he saw it, the hint of bandages underneath his sleeve on his left hand. How could he have hurt his own left arm? Thursday..Thursday… the night before was Wednesday, the meeting. It all came in a rush of thoughts. The potion, he ruined the potion, he was almost done, the potion for Wednesday the dark lord. Oh My God The Dark Lord.

Snape must have been able to read the boys thoughts because he grabbed Draco's shoulders and told the boy to calm down.

"No, it's my fault!"

"Draco it's ok."

"No I could have gotten you killed. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sit Draco, breathe, in through your nose out through your mouth."

"But sir!"

"Breath Draco."

"No no no."

Draco was beginning to turn pale and shake. He felt so many emotions run through him at once, anger, fear, guilt, pain. His eyes began to mist, and he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" The boy cried. He hadn't lost this much control over himself for years. He felt ashamed but couldn't help it.

"Draco, it's ok, it wasn't intentional." He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and handed it to Draco. He never realised how many emotions the boy still had. Obviously he wasn't as much like his father as people thought.

Draco began to steady himself. He could feel Severus's hands on his shoulders. He looked up at the man, to see a slight expression of sympathy and possibly relief.

"Is this why you've been so unfocused all day? You were worried there was something wrong."

"Well it's very unlikely for you to have nothing for me to do. I mean you've never cancelled a detention before."

"Draco this isn't school. It's very kind that you were worried but that gives you no reason to go through my personal belongings."

"I know sir, I just wanted a clue."

"Draco, what am I going to do with you?"

Snape tried to think up a punishment. It was simpler when he was younger, a few swats over the knee was all it took. Although technically he could still spank him and would if necessary, it was just harder with the older ones. His intentions were good but that doesn't excuse his rude behaviour.

"Draco, go stand in the corner with your face towards the wall."

He thought he would just make him stand in the corner for an hour and see how his legs would feel after that. Draco walked over the corner facing the wall and thought about what he did. He was just happy his godfather was not too angry with him and still alive. By the end of the hour his legs were sore and shaky, and he was getting very bored.

"Draco, come here." Snape said in his very monotone voice.

"Yes?"

"Before I let you go back to sorting the shelves I want to talk to you about something. Sit. Now I know you and Ms. Parkinson are very… close… but that doesn't mean you have to rush anything."

Draco began to blush, he wasn't entirely sure what Severus meant but if it was, what he thought it was…

"I saw you and Pansy go into the woods alone. I assumed you were doing something private together. I didn't see anything, but I have taught many teenage boys in my life time."

Draco felt slightly horrified.

"All I'm saying is be careful, women are fragile things. Know what you are doing."

Snape finally allowed Draco to go back to organising the stock room, much to Draco's relief.

The week went by without any more intrusions. He continued to write letters back and forth to Pansy. He told her how Snape saw them going into the forest. She asked Draco to write back everything he said with his exact tone. Draco thought she was over reacting but tried to remember all he could. Apparently Pansy wasn't entirely pleased with his answers but he couldn't remember anymore.

The next meeting was set for Friday, according to Daphne, the last day of Draco's grounding. He sent out letters to all his friends about meeting up at his place this time. Apparently it was his turn to have everyone over.

At around 10.30pm everyone snuck in through the window or by the floo network. No one brought fire whiskey this time but someone brought an empty bottle for spin the bottle. Draco tried avoiding the game as long as possible until Milicent practically forced everyone to sit in a circle. They weren't sure if it was coincidence that the first person Milicent had to kiss was Montague but the game continued. Pansy let out a squeal when Daphne had to kiss Crabbe. It was then that they heard his mother yelling up the stares in a harsh whisper.

"Draco, I don't know what that was but you better keep it down up there…." And when she opened the door, she saw the circle of teenagers. "Oh dear… well apparently the meeting was moved to our house tonight. I assumed it wouldn't have bothered you since you are still grounded. I recommend.."

"Narcissa you know he doesn't like…" Lucius cut her off and that's when he saw the group of teenagers. "Draco!"

"What Draco misbehaving again? I told you Narcissa that if you didn't cuddle him so much." Bellatrix was now standing at the top of the staircase.

"Silence Bellatrix." Everyone froze at the sound of the snake like voice.

"I'm sorry master, I wasn't aware you were there." Bellatrix sobbed back.

"I am not happy when my meetingsss are disssrupted. I would assume by this age, the children would know right from wrong. Everyone downstairsss now." rasped Lord Voldemort voice through out the house.

Everyone's, including the adults, faces turned pale. Lucius motioned for everyone to stand and follow him downstairs. None of the Slytherin's had any idea what they were in for.


	7. The Warning

WARNING: Dark scene with Lord Voldemort oops i mean he who shall not be named. Not to graphic but just a warning in case.

All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

I have realized that some of the names i use may not actually be Death Eaters in the books.. i'm not entirely sure... but i do know all the children were in Slytherin house with Draco.

Review Me Anything Please!

* * *

The kids filed downstairs, to the main lounge where all the other Death Eaters were waiting. They were sitting around a large wooden table, which was set up for this occasion. The room was filled with a roaring fireplace, and comfy leather chairs that were pushed to the side. It was the main room where all the Malfoy's often read. There were large bookcases and side tables littered with wizarding magazines.

The Death Eaters sitting in the room rose when their Dark Lord entered their presence. With a swish of his wand, the wooden table disappeared and he asked everyone to stand in a circle around the room with their children placed in front of them. Draco wasn't sure if he should stand in front of his mother or father, but the choice was made for him when his mother placed her hands on his shoulders.

Voldemort stood in the middle of the group, slowly circling around, tapping his wand against his other hand. "Now it appears we have a little problem. Am I right Ms. Bullstrode?" He spun around quickly looking her right in the eyes.

"Y. Yes sir."

"Apparently, the Slytherin students aren't capable of keeping their actions under control. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" He stared at Draco this time.

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad to see you all agree. Now what we are going to do is nip this problem in the bud before it goes any farther because I Don't Like Interruptions." He placed emphasize on the last words. "Let us begin. Ms. Greengrass, please extend your hand to me."

The girl complied and stretched her arm out very slowly and shaky with her palm facing up. Lord Voldemort pointed his wand in her palm, and released a spell that forced Ms. Greengrass to scream and nearly collapse before her parents grabbed her by the arms. Draco imagined it must be some sort of weaker cruciatus curse.

He turned around and this time headed toward Crabbe. His father was already physically ready to support him. Draco watched in horror and didn't even realize his mother shuffling him in front of his father's feet. Voldemort continued his way around the circle, in no pattern. Draco slowly watched all his friends in pain. The Dark Lord must have kept him till last, for that very reason. Sometimes waiting was the worst part.

"Last but not least, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you know the routine by now."

He could see all the eyes of the Death Eaters who were now consoling their children turn towards him. His aunt looked intrigued, probably curious on how he would handle the pain. His godfather had no expression what so ever. He could feel his mother slightly quivering next to him, her arms brushed against his fathers. She tried to stand as close as possible to both of them.

Draco slowly extended his hand, his eyes were already half closed. He could feel his father's grip on the sides of his arms and the slight touch of the tip of the wand in his exposed palm. Even with his eyes closed, he saw the curse illuminate red. It felt like fire was beneath his skin crawling up to his shoulder. He was beginning to sweat, and felt his mouth get dry. He wasn't sure if he was yelling or just had his mouth open in pain. Either way, he thought his legs would collapse but the curse ended, and he was glad his father was still supporting him. His legs were very unstable.

"Let us hope that this will be a reminder of the dark lord's wrath." Voldemort hissed. "There will be a time when you are old enough, and will join my forces and feel more pain then you did today. You will take the mark, and if you are good servants, you will not suffer. Let this be a warning." With a swish of his black robes, he walked out of the room. His heavy boots thudded against the wooden floors until he exited the house and apparated into the night.

Once he was gone, everyone either apparated outside or took the floo network through the fireplace. He watched Pansy being carried out. He hoped to never hear her scream the same way again. As his thoughts clouded his mind about what just happened, he felt his father slowly lead him towards his room.

The stairs were hard to climb. He felt like he just ran a marathon, extremely weak and drenched in sweat. He took it one step at a time, with Lucius supporting one side and he was holding the railing with the other hand. He felt slightly embarrassed that his parents had to help him to his room. His mother was already pulling back the covers on his bed. She transfigured his clothes into pyjamas and he practically fell into his pillow.

His father continued to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning against one of the posters of the four posters bed while his mother placed a nice cool clothe on his head. He slowly drifted to sleep- the last thing he saw was the concern in his father's eyes. When he woke there was light slightly shining through the black curtains. His head was pounding and his left arm was so sore he could barely lift it. He looked at the time and it was 3pm. He slept over 12 hours. His mother walked in with a house elf carrying a tray of food.

The first thing she did was check his forehead, to make sure it wasn't still burning. She was most likely waiting all day for him to wake up. He felt very hungry, but it was hard to eat with his left hand. His mother was cutting up his food, he was pretty sure that she was slightly happy to be able to take care of him again. It wasn't often that he needed her help anymore. He would let her continue coddle over him, until he was allowed out of bed. According to his father and Snape, he was to stay bed ridden for the next three days. The cruciatus curse is always the worst the first time, emotionally and physically.

As the days went by, his aunt and uncle came to visit. Snape dropped in once or twice to make sure his fever was gone and to see how he was doing. He gave him a pain reliever draught for his arm. His mother was always bustling in and out of his room, and his father came to visit when he was home from work. It was mainly to relieve Draco from his mother. He hadn't heard anything from Pansy.


	8. Boy Stuff

Light drabble stuff to move along the plot... this story will be coming to an end soon. Thanks for the reviews thus far.

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

* * *

The next Monday, it was Draco's first day out of bed and not grounded. He slept in till about noon, and went downstairs for something to drink. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a weekly witches magazine.

"Hey mom, have you heard anything from the Parkinsons? Do you know how Pansy is doing? I was hoping to go see her sometime soon."

"Draco come sit down."

Draco looked slightly confused. He took a sit across from his mother, at his usual spot at the table.

"The Parkinson's have decided that after the little incident yesterday, that Pansy is not allowed over anymore."

"But I didn't know! And it was Montague and Millicent who pretty much made me have it here. The meeting was supposed to be at Goyle's."

"Yes I understand this dear, and I tried talking to Mrs. Parkinson but she believes you may be a bad influence. I assured her that all Malfoys have the most respectable reputations but she wouldn't budge. Perhaps things will change, you two are still young, and you shouldn't be worried about dating right now anyways. Wait until after you graduate and have to find a wife."

"Yah, right mom."

Draco walked back upstairs with his toast and orange juice. He sat on his bed and started to eat. He decided to send Pansy a private letter, to see how she felt about this.

_"Hey Pans. How you feeling?"_

The owl swooped out of the room and he waited for a reply. By the time he was done his breakfast the owl returned.

_"I feel better, you?"_

Now what was Draco going to say? That didn't really leave him room for further questioning so he thought he would get right to the point.

_"I feel much better. Do you believe what your parents are saying? That we shouldn't see each other anymore."_

_"I don't know. I have to think about it."_

Draco didn't know what to say. He felt kind of mad that she could be so easily persuaded. I mean it wasn't him that hurt her personally. He decided not to reply back. If she felt that he wasn't sincere, then he wasn't with the right person. The girl Draco wanted was someone who could accept him no matter what. Just like how his mother supported his father's decision to become a Death Eater. Or did she? I mean she never took the mark herself.

Someone began to knock at his door. "Draco are you in there? Can I come in?" It was his mother.

"I'm busy."

"O.k., come downstairs into the main living room when you're ready."

Draco sighed and fell backwards against his bed. He stared at the ceiling and decided he should go see his mother. She would probably make him feel better, or at least take his mind off things. Perhaps they could go shopping for new robes later.

When Draco arrived in the main lounge his mother was sitting next to the fireplace. Her hair was down and shinning against the light from the flames. She looked up and told him to sit down in the chair next to her.

"Why don't you invite over another friend? What about Crabbe and Goyle, you guys seem pretty close at school. Or so I'm told."

"Yah perhaps."

"Tell them to bring their brooms, you three could go outside and play some Quidditch. I haven't seen you practicing lately."

"Alright." Draco thought that that wasn't really a bad idea.

"Excellent, they'll be here at two. I already asked their parents."

Draco rolled his eyes.

The day went by and Draco forgot how much fun it can be with just the guys. They played Quidditch, two against one. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle were as good on a broom. Draco always caught the snitch first, and he always blocked the most quaffles. They hung out in his backyard talking and eating snacks. They made fun of some of the other students in the other houses- mainly the other Gryffindors of course. The conversation eventually took a more serious turn.

Crabbe asked Goyle and Draco, "Do you think you would ever become a Death Eater?"

Goyle replied, "I guess, I don't know how good I would be though. Never used much dark magic. I was told Prof. Snape said he would teach us more in our last two years."

"Yah that would be exciting. I mean using an illegal spell. That has got to be exciting." Draco pitched in.

"I heard your house is filled with dark objects." Crabbe commented.

"Yah perhaps, but there are many rooms that are locked. Until I can use magic outside of school, I couldn't get in."

"Ya true." Goyle said. "It's a shame. Sometimes I think they think we are still children. I mean next year we are going to be writing our O.W.L.S."

Crabbe and Goyle stayed for another hour until they were sent home for dinner. Lucius came home from work looking tired and slightly disheveled. His hair wasn't as sleek and neat as usual. Yet it almost worked in his favour, giving him a more weathered and powerful look. The first thing he did when he came home was give his wife a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arm around her thin waist and asked, "How was your day today dear? Hopefully less dramatic than mine."

"Oh yes, Draco had a few friends over. He's just in the lounge seeing them off. I spent the day dealing with the paper work about the property. Rather boring. Dinner is on the table."

"Excellent, I'm starving."

Dinner was roast, with potatoes, carrots and Yorkshire pudding. There was nice gravy to pour over top. Draco was always grateful that their house elves were good cooks. He sat there listening about the newest information on the ministry of magic. Supposedly Hogwarts would be getting a new D.A.D.A teacher. No one at the table could understand why the position wasn't given to Severus, but the ministry is trying to get a hold of Hogwarts and kick Dumbledore out.

"Anyways, enough about politics, Draco school starts in a few weeks. Tomorrow we should go get your books. I'm quite sure your mother would be happy to take you out, and I can meet you for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Excellent" Draco brightened up, knowing he would be getting new things and will have something exciting to do. Perhaps his mother would let him do some of his shopping on his own.


	9. Shopping Shenanigans

**WARNING-** Slight Corporal Punishment. No real details or anything but don't read if it bothers you. If there are many complaints, it can always be changed. That's the great part of FanFiction.

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling!

Review Me Please

* * *

Draco always loved Diagon Alley. He loved the smells and the people; he wouldn't be surprised if his first home was an apartment right in the centre of the town. Although if his mother had her way- he would be living in their home for the rest of his life, with wife and all. She always argued that there was enough room for another two families.

Although Draco loved getting new custom sized robes, he hated going with his mother. After they measured him and bought three new school robes, a traveling cloak for outside, and a pair of winter boots for when it snowed, he still had to wait around another hour until his mother was done with her shopping. Draco never understood how someone could be so obsessed with robes, let alone shoes.

As he sat on the bench with all his bags, he looked out the window and saw Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys. Apparently though, she was alone and looked rather confused and worried. I guess with all their children, they have trouble-keeping track.

Draco looked up to see his mother go back into the change room. He estimated he still had another 30 mins before she would be done so he snuck out of the shop and walked straight over to Ginny.

"Hey Weasley, your mother forget about you? Can't be surprised, she has so many children to keep track of, it's no wonder she's trying to get rid of you."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Isn't that your mother over there?"

Ginny looked over to her left where Draco was pointing, and saw a red headed woman walking into Knockturn Alley.

"Well aren't you going to follow her?"

Ginny squinted but could only see the top of the lady's head. It could have been her mother, she wasn't sure, it was to busy to tell. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What you're to afraid to follow her, so much for Gryffindor's bravery. Ha." He said.

"Fine, I'll go and see." She retorted.

Ginny began walking towards the lady, perhaps she would make it before the stranger walked into Knockturn Alley. She began weaving through the mass of people, while Draco followed behind her, to see how far she will go. Ginny stopped at the end of the dark forbidding lane.

"Well, was it her?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, I didn't get close enough. She turned into that store up ahead there."

"Shame. You planning on going in, or you going to stand here like a coward and wait?"

"Why don't you go first if you're so interested?"

"Because I know where my mother is."

Ginny sighed and slowly walked forwards. She was going to go to the store, look through the window quickly and run out. As she approached the door to the shop, the door opened and revealed that the stranger they were following was actually a stranger, and not her mother. Right at this moment of realisation, Draco pushed Ginny through the door and closed it quickly. At this point he began to run back out before anyone noticed where he went.

Right while he was rounding a slight turn in the alley, a hand grabbed him from an alley and pulled him back. He began to struggle and flail. He tried to scream but a hand was covering his mouth. He couldn't see anything because the alley was very dark and disturbing. The perpetrator casted a body binding curse to stop his arms and legs from kicking and swinging.

He continued to try and scream, but his mouth was still covered by a hand. The stranger lifted the tip of his wand, which was now casting a light glow. The light revealed the fear in Draco's eyes, until he realised that it was Severus Snape who was holding him hostage in the alley.

Severus's face portrayed no emotion at all. Draco wasn't sure if this situation was actually better or worse than before. Snape said, in his monotone voice, "And I thought you might have actually gotten it through your thick skull by now, to stay out of trouble. You really do amaze me sometimes."

Draco wasn't entirely sure what his godfather saw. He might think that he was trying to sneak into Knockturn Alley alone. Snape continued to say, "You're very lucky I've already informed Hagrid that Ms. Weasley was lured into the Alley. From what I've heard, he will be reuniting her with her mother, I wonder how her parents will take it." He really was good at occlumens.

Draco never thought about her parents. Her father also worked at the ministry, something about muggle investigation. Draco didn't know what to say or do. Actually he really couldn't do anything because he was still tied up.

"Enlighten me Draco, what were you doing with Ms. Weasley, in a forbidden Alley, without either your parents, and you better word this wisely."

Draco couldn't say anything; he didn't actually have a good reason to be there other then he was bored waiting around for his mother. Severus must of realised the boy wasn't going to actually answer him so he grabbed the boys cheeks with one hand and forced him to look into his eyes. At this point, he invaded the boys mind to get the real answer.

Snape's expression began to darken, and Draco's heart began to beat rapidly. He's only seen his face this angry after certain Death Eater meetings, and once while arguing with his father, Lucius. He felt himself slightly quiver.

Severus spun the boy around and pressed him against the cold brick wall. Draco could feel the dampness of the stone against his cheek. At this point, Severus raised his wand and sliced it across the air. Draco was confused as to what he was doing until he felt a stinging pain underneath his robes, across his bottom. He realised in horror that his godfather was spanking him with magic.

He began to shift and wiggle, but Severus had one arm pressing into his back, to keep him standing against the wall and he was still in the bind. He bit down on his lip to keep from yelling. Although it wasn't uncommon to hear screaming in Knockturn Alley, he didn't want to draw any more attention to the situation. No one would notice them in the black dead end, if he kept quiet.

As the stinging continued, he began to sob quietly into the brick. By the time Severus was finished, Draco was practically crying against the wall. Snape turned him around and removed the binding.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you could of gotten Ms. Weasley and yourself in? What if it wasn't me who pulled you into this alley? You are not old enough to go wandering here alone. Especially while dragging younger ladies with you."

Draco was nodding through tears.

"I hope you understand why I had to punish you."

Draco nodded again.

"Tell me why then."

"Because I went into a forbidden alley way and could of gotten myself or Ginny killed or badly hurt and I was here without permission and you care about me and you don't want me to do it again."

Snape was shocked with the last thing the boy said. Draco smirked when he saw his godfather's reaction, before it quickly faded. Severus pulled the boy into a hug and patted him on the back.

"You'll be just fine Draco." He whispered to the boy.

He then held his godson out an arms length away and made sure no damage was done. He then transfigured something in his pocket, into a Handkerchief to wipe his face with and waited for the boy to straighten himself out.

"I think you've been punished enough, we won't have to tell your parents the full story. We better get back though before your mother has a heart attack."

They walked back to the store, when they arrived Narcissa was about to enter complete hysterics. As she saw Draco walking down the street, being led by Severus Snape, she nearly ran at him. She pulled him into a deadening hug, kissing his cheeks. He would of said to stop it in any other situation, except it was entirely his fault and probably deserved it.

"Oh Severus thank you very much." She then pulled him into a hug. "Where did you find him?"

"He was over at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. I saw him in the window while passing by and didn't see either you or Lucius with him so I assumed something was wrong."

"Thank you very much, I better inform Lucius that we found him." She sent him a quick flying memo. His father snatched a few of them from work, assuming it might come in useful at home. "Please join us for lunch Severus, we would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes we would, after rescuing our son." Snape and Draco turned around to see Lucius standing behind them with his cane. "It's the least I could do for a friend."

Snape agreed to a quick lunch before he had to return home. They made their way over to Gabby's Tea Room. It offered food worthy of his parents, yet still had something Draco could enjoy. It was also where all the important witches and wizards came to socialize about other happenings in the community, which is how it got it's name Gabby's Tea Room. They decided to take a seat out on that patio; it was Draco's favourite spot since he could watch all the witches and wizards walk by.

After they all ordered their meals and drinks were served, the adults began to talk about boring stuff like schooling, politics and magic stuff. Draco was more interested in the family exiting the Magical Menagerie. It appeared to be the Parkinson's and Pansy was holding a black kitten.

His parents must have also noticed because as they walked closer to the patio, the conversation stopped. The Parkinsons also froze, after noticing the presence of the Malfoys.

"Good evening. I see you've acquired a new cat, how adorable." Remarked Narcissa, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh yes, it shall keep Pansy company over the summer and through the school year. Cats are good company you know, or perhaps you don't." Replied Mrs. Parkinson, in an even more arrogant tone.

Draco continued to stare at Pansy while her cheeks began to turn slightly pink. Her eyes looked a bit misty, and a little puffier in the light. She began to look down at her shoes, using her bangs to block her face.

"Do you have a name yet for the kitten?" Draco asked Pansy timidly, while his parents began to almost bicker. Draco noticed that Snape was now paying attention to him.

"I was thinking Aphrodite. Dite for short."

"That's a very nice name."

"Thanks."

Pansy looked up to see her parents still talking, if you could call it that, and Pansy reached over and placed something in Draco's hand. It was a note with PRIVATE written across it. Pansy gave a half smile and walked off with her parents. Draco tucked the note into his pocket.


	10. The Prefect End

Well this is the end my friends. I greatly appreciate all the reviews and always welcome more.

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I am sorry for my lack of communication but my parents have forbidden me to write or contact you in any way or form. I write this letter, in hopes to somehow sneak it to you. I'm not sure when my parents will come around, but the stronger the dark lord gets, the least likely they will remain enemies. You know how gossip is, something new every week. But even if things do last longer, luckily we'll see each other at school. Did you know, three more weeks till we return? Can you believe it? Anyways, I hope everything will be all right between us until then. We'll have to match our class schedules on the train._

_ Sincerely yours, Pansy (Pans) Parkinson._

Draco folded the note and stuffed it back into his pocket. His parents didn't even notice that he wasn't paying attention to lunch anymore. He finished off the rest of his pop and sat thinking about all the things the note said. Pansy was probably right; it would all blow over in a week.

When Draco apparated back home with his parents, he went straight to his room with all his bags and read the note over again twice. He lay on his bed imagining being back at school but without all the work. As he started to doze off, with thoughts of good times in his mind, one of the house elves woke him up.

"Master Malfoy, your father wants to see you in his office."

"Huh?" Draco opened one eye, still in a daze.

"Your father would like to see you in his office."

"What, why?"

"I…I don't know sir. He just told me to fetch you sir."

Draco sat up. Did Snape betray him? They had an agreement. Draco was thinking of all the things he could of done between yesterday and today, to make his father want to see him in his office. The only thing that came to mind was the incident in Knockturn Alley, and he shouldn't even know about that.

As Draco approached those same dark oak doors that he's approached the majority of his life, he took a long breath in then out. He got a better control on his nerves that were taking over his mind and his stomach and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Enter" came his Father's voice.

Draco slowly opened the door and entered. He closed the door behind him and stood at the end of the room. His father beckoned him to come closer, and offered him a seat placed in front of his desk.

"Now Draco, you know the dark lord rises, and with that comes responsibility. You are aware of this?"

"Yes father"

"Very good, now next year you'll be completing your owls. These are very important for your future. They will determine what you will become. Now, after you complete your last three years at Hogwarts, you will be asked to take the dark mark Draco. Will you accept?"

Draco was taken aback by this question. He hadn't really thought about it, other then the few talks he had with some of his friends. He assumed he would, but never imagined actually torturing and killing for it. He wasn't sure if he would be ready, or ever ready. His father must have been reading his thoughts. He continued on to say,

"This is something you need to think about. It's very important to uphold a reputation Draco, I don't know if you'll have much choice in the matter really but I want you to learn as much as you can until then. Prof. Snape agreed to start your dark arts lessons early, along with a few other students, due to the special circumstances. I have complete faith that you will make me proud."

"Yes, of course father."

Later that night while eating dinner around the table an owl swooped into the dinning room. It was from the school. Draco looked at his parents for permission to open the letter and his mother gave a small nod. Draco ripped open the top of the envelope to find his class schedule and a prefect badge along with all his prefect responsibilities. He completely forgot that fifth years were made into prefects.

"Congratulations Draco, we're so proud!" his mother exclaimed, "We'll have to celebrate tomorrow, we can invite over some family and your choice for dinner. Lucius, he's growing up just like you."

"He sure is. We're very proud of you."

"Thank you." Was all Draco could say.

Later that night Draco snuck out of his room and over to Pansy's. He assumed his parents were either in bed, or occupying themselves in some way or another. He put on his new travelling cloak and grabbed his broom and flew on over. He snuck around to the back of their house and up to one of the top floors, right in front of Pansy's window. He saw her looking into her mirror, brushing her hair. Draco tapped on the window and she nearly fell off her chair. She looked over to see Draco hovering at the window.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy questioned.

"I made prefect!" Draco said, trying not to be to loud.

"What?"

"I made prefect!"

"Oh that's wonderful Draco so did I. We're going to be prefect boy and girl together, how romantic." Pansy let out a small giggle.

Draco hopped through the window and landed on her floor with a bit of a thud. He hoped that her parents hadn't heard, but he didn't care that much while he placed his hands on Pansy's cheeks and gave her a hard passionate kiss. She nearly tripped over her nightgown from the force.

They continued to kiss all the way to the bed, where she pushed him down and laid on top of him.

"Oh Draco this is so exciting, we'll be together all the time."

"Yah, we will. I better head back soon though. Before my parents realize I'm gone."

"Alright, but one more kiss."

They kissed another five times, all the way back to the window. Draco flew back and up to his bedroom. As he landed on his balcony, and entered his room, he realized his father was sitting in one of his chairs.

"Draco, come sit."

Draco was nervous, he didn't know if he would be in trouble.

"Father I can explain."

"No need Draco, I was your age once. Things were different back in my day, but we still had the same feelings. I know you think you love Pansy right now, but things may change. But until then, enjoy your young love while you still can. Anyways, what I was here to ask was what would you like for becoming a prefect? I think a reward is in order."

"Really? Well I wouldn't mind some new clothes, especially a Quidditch uniform. I know my Quidditch gloves are getting all tattered and the ones at the school are disgusting."

"Of course, your mother will be glad to buy you some new clothes, and I'll take care of the Quidditch apparel. Now have a good night Draco." His father patted him on the back and walked out.

As the summer went on, Draco began to start his assignments for school and practice his broom tactics. Pansy was right, their parents did eventually make amends and by the last two weeks, Draco and Pansy had permission to see each other again. As the summer came to an end, his parents became more and more antsy to send him off to school. He knew that they loved him; they were just getting anxious with the dark lord. He had begun to double all the meetings to twice a week, and his father got less and less of sleep.

Before they knew it, they were standing at King's Cross waiting for the train. His mother was fussing over his clothes and hair and his father was looking around the platform. Draco noticed Potter with all his blood traitor and mud blood friends.

As he entered the train, he found a compartment with all his comrades before he had to go to the Prefect cart, and gave one last wave to his parents. He knew he would miss them, and was even slightly worried for his parent's well being. Yet he knew that his father had a good reputation and would keep his mother safe. It was a start to a brand new year.


End file.
